User talk:Omegaxis1
Otherarrow (talk) 22:02, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Script advice Just a word of advice: you only need to link characters/concepts only once in chapter scripts. Linking them more than that is overkill. ChaosGallade (talk) 15:53, March 26, 2016 (UTC) *Sorry about that. I never wrote the script pages before, so I wasn't sure exactly what to do. Help with awakening content I've seen you've been adding content to the drama cd page. Can you expand the dragon's table article too? Oh, and if possible, can you upload the covers for the cd's?-- 14:50, November 16, 2016 (UTC) *You mean the Dragon's Table location page? I could. However, for the Drama CD, I only know about the Drama CDs because of Youtube that translated them and such. Now idea how to get help there other than provide more information. Omegaxis1 (talk) 15:05, November 16, 2016 (UTC) That's the one. About the cd, well... there's this site: http://red-store.jp/fe/ It has all the covers. Should give you an idea of what to look, if you're unable to upload them.-- 15:13, November 16, 2016 (UTC) *Well, I can see if I can expand the page. Shouldn't be too hard to do that. As for the Drama CD, I'm still not entirely sure what you want me to do about it specifically. Omegaxis1 (talk) 16:25, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Did you see the Fates drama cd page? There's a gallery with the CD's covers. It should be nice to have on the awakening page too. Speaking of fates, can you check it out? I think someone added info and didn't polish it. *Well, I put in any images that I could dig up. Not sure if it helps it out, but I hope its an improvement. BTW, was removing the thing about Medeus and from the Earth Dragons necessary? Omegaxis1 (talk) 23:44, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey, sorry for the late response, but good work with the cover images. Think you can handle the Ylisstol page? Not sure what should and shouldn't be there.-- 13:58, November 18, 2016 (UTC) *The Ylisstol page has been expanded on. Hope it helped. Omegaxis1 (talk) 20:10, November 21, 2016 (UTC) It did. If i may suggest you a page to work next, it would be Henry's. Profile and personality are so muddled i couldn't even separate from one another. *Yeah, that's definitely gonna take some work. I would need to reorder stuff and such profile and personality ends up becoming one and the same. Oh, question, would I be able to add contents from the Drama CD into here? It's not to combine the sections, but to separate them properly. About the cd..., maybe, if you put under other appereances and restict to the parts in which he appears. Because, unlike Lucina, he is more of a side-note character in the cd, despite his role. If it's about the trivia, then of course.-- 21:16, November 21, 2016 (UTC) *That's what I mean. Henry's Profile and Personality are mixed and not really separated enough, where they use Support Conversations with his past to describe his personality. So I'll have to work on him to basically rearrange a lot of stuff and adjust things. But its not beyond my capabilities. Hmm... as for the Drama CD thing... okay, how about I just work on Henry's page and when I finish and publish it, you can see it and decide if it works. Omegaxis1 (talk) 21:21, November 21, 2016 (UTC) **It's done. I edited Henry as best as I could. Hopefully he meets your satisfaction. Omegaxis1 (talk) 22:21, November 21, 2016 (UTC) It looks great. If there's anything to point out, is the fact that his role in the drama CD is include alongside the game. Aside from the third volume, we don't even know whether or not the drama CD's are canon, thus the suggestion I made earlier.-- 22:47, November 21, 2016 (UTC) *If you feel that part might be a problem, you can remove it if you want. Personally, I feel that the Drama CDs all play a canon role that can easily be interpreted to have happened in between the stories since Volume 2 of Awakening CDs is literally between Chapters 10 and 11, which I feel is remarkable growth in character for everyone, especially Chrom, given how he was actually acting as I would expect his father to given what we heard about him. But again, if Henry's Drama CD info might be a problem, you can just get rid of it or just move it into another part in his page. Nah, i think the best for now is to mark the part involving the cd story and leave it at that. As long as it doesn't contradict the story and is even slightly related to it, there shouldn't be a problem. I mean, it's not like the fourth cd will be easy to place, considering it's more of a comedy story and could pretty much happen at any given point. Meanwhile, could you add a related media section to the awakening template? It should make navigation to this specific entry much easier.-- 01:40, November 24, 2016 (UTC) *For the moment nothing contradictory yet. I think the only thing that WOULD be a little contradictory would be involving Robin's profile with the Drama CD. Not sure if we can have the thing about having him/her getting sick between Chapter 10/11 or thinking about whether he should get married between 11/12. Um, can you explain a bit further on the template thing? Not sure what you mean by that. Yeah, the Robin avatar would be quite messy, so I pretty much leave that one alone. Not to mention the trouble Corrin's avatar would cause, since they appear in ALL fates' CD's and follow Birthright male and Conquest female(which, quite frankly, doesn't help one bit.). About the template... Having a section for the yonkomas, the cd's. You know, stuff related to the game so that we don't have to circle around the non-game template. *Yeah, the Avatar page can only be given the basic information and such, unless you can figure out a way to write it without contradictions, but that's pretty much a challenge. Corrin I don't even know given his 3 roles. Yeah, that might be beyond me, given how I have no clue how to really work the templates. Sorry. Omegaxis1 (talk) 02:22, November 24, 2016 (UTC) I know this is a awakening discussion, but seeing your work on the Katerina page compels me to ask: How much do you know about the Tellius series? Because there would be a few pages that require a similar treatement. Oh, and can you check the plot section of the awakening page? Just to see if it can be improved.-- 23:55, November 24, 2016 (UTC) *Oh, that's cause I played the rom for New Mystery of the Emblem. I have yet to touch on the Tellius series, but I might check it out eventually. And if there are any pages in need of info that its lacking, I would be happy to help if I can. By the plot section on awakening, you mean actually look at the Awakening game page and edit the plot section? Sure. Omegaxis1 (talk) 00:15, November 25, 2016 (UTC) If that's the case, then the archanean league might be needing improvement. Also, by looking, i meant, seeing if needs editing, and if necessary, edit it. No need to do so unnecessarily.-- 00:40, November 25, 2016 (UTC) *I'll be sure to check it out. And nah, its cool, its no trouble. Omegaxis1 (talk) 17:25, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey, i've been seeing character pages with support sections. I don't even know what their purpose are, so i'd like an opinion on the matter. There's seems to be some awakening characters lacking info at certain points as well...-- 21:17, November 25, 2016 (UTC) *Just Awakening or other game characters? And by support, do you mean support conversations or support as in how they assist characters in support? And it isn't just Awakening characters. Before I edited them in, Medeus, Loptyr, Katarina, and just now Kleine, had small info given. Omegaxis1 (talk) 21:21, November 25, 2016 (UTC) *Not sure about other games, but awakening's a dead giver on having a few. And support as in how they assist characters in support. *Can you give me a few characters pages to look at, since there are a bunch? Also, I noticed that there's a Vaike/All Growths page, and that is very unnecessary. We can literally take that information and move it to Vaike's actual page, then delete that unnecessary page. Omegaxis1 (talk) 22:51, November 26, 2016 (UTC) *Lucina, Nowi, Tharja. I'm not certain if these count, but Cordelia and Maribelle have paragraphs that are more about the content of the supports than actual information.-- 23:28, November 26, 2016 (UTC) *Ahhh, Now I know what you mean. Yes, those sections aren't necessary. If anything, you can meld support things with maybe profiles or personality, but there's no actual need for that in my opinion. Omegaxis1 (talk) 23:35, November 26, 2016 (UTC) *Yeah, that's what I thought. Cordelia is a bit difficult to do so, since it doesn't involve the actual conversation as a whole, yet it goes midway into a support section, so a little help would be appreciated. And while I'm at it, what did you think of the awakening plot section?-- 00:25, November 27, 2016 (UTC) *You mean her profile? It is a bit poorly constructed. I can try to take a crack at some of these things to help out. Oh, I am working on the plot story, but since its likely to be long, I have to do it elsewhere before I post it. Omegaxis1 (talk) 00:45, November 27, 2016 (UTC) *Personality too, as it has pretty much the same problem. Huh. I thought you were going to add to the text gradually.-- 01:05, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Are you going to work on Malledus? He has some importance in the story, but I can't remember how much.-- 02:54, December 3, 2016 (UTC) *Maybe. Currently busy with some stuff. Omegaxis1 (talk) 03:04, December 6, 2016 (UTC) *Question, how detailed do you want the Awakening plot to be? As detailed as possible, a detailed summary, or just a brief summary? Omegaxis1 (talk) 16:04, December 9, 2016 (UTC) How can I say this? ...I think a middle term is the best approach. Just consider, rushing through events like the valm arc is not a good idea, since there's a lot happening, like Basilio's "death" and such. On the other hand, we really have no need for every single thing to be there, like the cutscenes of Lucina future, for instance. I think that is for the character pages. That being said, a detailed summary is probably a good option. This is my opinion, though. It should be your decision to make.-- 17:04, December 9, 2016 (UTC) *Okay, I'll focus more on the detailed summary and place more details on the more important areas. *Done. Made a more detailed summary of the Awakening plot and posted it. I hope that it is to your liking. Was not easy to write up, I tell ya. XD Omegaxis1 (talk) 00:40, December 13, 2016 (UTC) *No kidding. It looks awesome, with great detail. So much in fact that it makes me ask: What did you meant by as detailed as possible before?-- 00:59, December 13, 2016 (UTC) *Glad you like it. Um... pretty much going into depth of each chapter. ^^; But I realized that some chapters were not even necessary for the plot, so I asked you how much detail, so when it was the deatiled summary, I decided to only go into greater detail when the plot was strong, but more skimmed when the plot was weaker. Omegaxis1 (talk) 01:05, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Do you mind if we start a new heading? This one is getting crammed.-- 02:54, December 13, 2016 (UTC) *Sure. Can be about whichever thing you need help with. Right now, I'm considering putting some character edits about the FE4 characters in the manga. Omegaxis1 (talk) 03:00, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Content Assistance Here's the new heading. Can't say I disagree with the idea of FE4 manga sections, but I think the avatar of new mystery of emblem may be a more urgent case, as his page is a disjointed mess, and that's even before making a personality heading. I know you just finished the awakening plot, but since you played it, well...-- 04:18, December 13, 2016 (UTC) *Oh, good point. I might need to work on Kris' profile and such. But unlike with others, Kris' own background can actually be decided in one of 5 paths. But I'll be sure to work on him when I have time. Though I will say this, out of all the Avatars, save for Tactician Mark in FE7 cause that was more just the player being there but not really, Kris had the blandest personality. Hence why Robin is my favorite Avatar. Omegaxis1 (talk) 04:29, December 13, 2016 (UTC) *Really? I thought that the blandest avatar was Corrin, giving he's a lord, of all things. But nevermind that. Did you see the headings for the characters in some of the country pages? Think I missed anyone?-- 04:47, December 13, 2016 (UTC) *Corrin was made into a Mary Sue like Kirito, who is so perfect and loved by everyone and anyone that doesn't is evil, ugly, or is gonna die. But Corrin had SOME moments of personality that could have gone somewhere. Kris, though, is just straightforward, as he just pretty much lives to serve Marth and train to be stronger, while secretly wishing that he could cook more. Country pages? Oh, you mean like Ylisse country and such? I didn't look into that many country pages. Omegaxis1 (talk) 04:51, December 13, 2016 (UTC) *Alright, I believe that Kris's page is now complete. Omegaxis1 (talk) 17:03, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Excellent. Will you work on the fe4 manga or do something else?-- 18:52, December 15, 2016 (UTC) *Eventually. But I am not sure if I should include a manga section of a character as a completely separate character page or just add a section in their original character page, cause there're multiple manga versions for FE4. There's the Oosawa manga version or the Fujimori manga version. I've only read the former, and that's only up to volume 6, so I still have 10 more volumes that are lacking because no one's been able to translate them. Omegaxis1 (talk) 19:12, December 15, 2016 (UTC) *My mistake. Not 6 volumes. More than that. But out of the 16 volumes, I read up to chapter 56 before translation ended. I hope that it picks up again. Omegaxis1 (talk) 19:21, December 15, 2016 (UTC) If that's the case, I think some remake characters need an expansion. This is just my opinion, but there's no real need to make another page for a game character. Also, do you intend to work on Cordelia?-- 19:26, December 15, 2016 (UTC) *Genealogy might have had a powerful and compelling story, but without the manga (which cannot even be considered completely canon to the games, which is the true canon), the story has a LOT of plot holes, just like in Awakening. Not that I hate Awakening. I love it, but the story was lacking sadly with some gaps and stories that held much potential. Anyways, so more character sections then. I especially look forward to working on Finn and Raquesis, my OTP of FE4. And Cordelia? Sure, if there's anything I can do there. Or maybe you're asking that I try and mess with all the Awakening character pages? XD Omegaxis1 (talk) 19:30, December 15, 2016 (UTC) *Oh, a very good idea. This way it'll be easy to tell which is which. Omegaxis1 (talk) 19:40, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :I hope that I'm not interrupting, but I'd recommend making a manga section with subsections (for each individual manga) on FE4 character pages. Just my thoughts. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 19:37, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :I'm glad that my advice is helpful. I don't know if you've read Light Inheritors, but if you haven't, I'll likely add the subsections for it myself (when you start making manga sections). -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 19:57, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :Hey, I've been thinking. Should I try and create a time travel/timeline page for the wiki? Time Travel is pretty much the central plot to the storyline in Awakening, and even in Fates, time travel is used, given the Before Awakening DLC, which takes place before Awakening as the title goes, but for Fates, the story is essentially happening AFTER Awakening already finished, given that Owain, Inigo, and Severa are already done with their journey and jumped into Fates. Omegaxis1 (talk) 21:29, December 17, 2016 (UTC) :Is there enough information about time travel in 3DS FE? I don't remember it being explained well and instead left rather vague. As for a timeline page, that would only include Awakening/Fates and the Archanea Series, wouldn't it? And maybe Jugdral. EDIT: I just realized that you might be talking to the anonymous user, but I gave my thoughts anyways. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 21:43, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the late response, but if you allow me to start, i didn't meant EVERY awakening character, as characters like lucina and chrom have very developed character pages(unless you find something to add, that is). Just the ones that are either playable and/or antagonists that are lacking in proper development. To be fair, Awakening's story was very standard in terms of the series as a whole, while fates, well... i don't even know where to start. As for the timeline page, if you look at the other wiki, there are timelines for archanea, jugdral, valentia and tellius. In fact, there even a timeline of sorts in some jugdrali pages, so i'd say go for it. As for the time travel, it's probably best to restrain to awakening itself, as fates just inserted awakening characters for the sake of fan-service, heck, they even have awakening generics instead of the real thing. Not to mention everything in that game is so convoluted that trying to order the events will worsen the situation.-- 21:47, December 17, 2016 (UTC) *I'm talking to both of you, cause really you two have been the only ones I've ever talked to in these talk pages, especially you, number guy whom I am presuming to be Other Arrow I think. I dunno. Anyways, I am referring to just writing a page that explains the time travel mechanics and how it works along with explaining the timelines that are currently existing and such, where I can make a trivia section about how Fates got involved (even if it was clearly fanservice and the story of Fates was bad), and also have the idea that every pairing is canon because of the multiverse theory. Time travel has always been confusing, and even now people haven't completely grasped it. Not only that, but Awakening story reaches its true ending of Grima being truly killed BECAUSE of time travel. Think about it, Grima can only die by his own hand, but its impossible for that to be the case. But because he exists now in the Awakening story with Robin as well, Grima set Robin to be his killer unintentionally. Not to mention, Grima didn't even realize how time travel worked. Nor did the other kids. Even Naga likely didn't, because they all assumed changing the past would change the future. No, it only creates a separate timeline. So yeah, lots of explanations to give that I can utilize. Omegaxis1 (talk) 22:09, December 17, 2016 (UTC)